vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Guardian
Summary The Black Guardian is one of the six guardians of time, the personifications of the concepts that compose the multiverse itself, in particular chaos and darkness. While he claims to embody freedom and his enemies claim he embodies evil, he simply represents chaos in its most pure form (Including both aspects of “destruction” and “freedom”), uncontrolled entropy. His ultimate goal is to plunge all of existence into eternal chaos and destroy all order. Were it not for The White Guardian, creation itself would be doomed to fall into pure chaos at the Black Guardian’s hands. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: The Black Guardian, The Guardian of Darkness and Chaos, The Dark One, He Who Walks in Darkness Origin: Doctor Who Gender: None, appears Male Age: As old as the multiverse Classification: Guardian of Time, Elder God, Embodiment of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 1 and 4), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Reality Warping (Stated that “The Guardians could bend reality, fashion space and time to their whims”), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Empowerment (Grows more powerful at the end of the Universe, where order is non existent), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) Regeneration (High-Godly; It was implied that the Time Lords are unable to kill the Guardians of Time, who have weapons capable of erasing beings on a conceptual level), Nonexistent Physiology (At least Type 1, possibly type 2. Stated to be in a state of nonexistence, due to the fact he would become more powerful when existence gets destroyed, it is likely him embodying “darkness” also extends to nothingness), Causality Manipulation (Capable of rewriting history on a level effecting even the Time Lords), Void Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Darkness Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Fusionism, Nigh Omniscience, Omnipresence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed Turlough at will, superior to other elder gods who can mind control entire civilizations), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Magic, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than the Great Intelligence, part of The Six-Fold God, Stronger than time lord technology. Embodies the concept of chaos on a universal scale, which contains up to 11 dimensions) Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists as chaos throughout all of time) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (Incapable of being injured by the time lords or other great old ones) abstract existence makes him hard to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the history and nature of all alien species, stated that under normal circumstances have been able to track the TARDIS, comparable to other guardians and elder gods) Weaknesses: Has to follow the codes of conduct set down by the Grace Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Guardians Category:Great Old Ones (Dr Who) Category:Space Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Sadists Category:Narcissists Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Anti-villains Category:Yandere Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Vampires